


Alliance

by LeSinner



Series: Zoom Lens [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Equal opportunity Naruto, Exhibitionism, Idiots, M/M, Mentioned or implied previous relationships, Naruto was kind of promiscuous, Sasuke is tenacious, Voyeurism, a bit of angst, happy ending of course, mentions of mpreg, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSinner/pseuds/LeSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it began, whatever this thing was, Naruto and Sasuke were already more than half in love with each other. Surprisingly, it was Naruto who had issues. Hell, his issues had issues!</p><p>But Sasuke - yet again - proves to be a formidable opponent, and shows that he is Ten Steps Ahead, thank you very much.</p><p>Oh. And Sakura may have discovered her new religion with both Sasuke and Naruto being smack dab in the middle. Then she proceeds to convert Karin, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic is very heavy-handed. It's... Ugh. I dunno, I didn't enjoy it so much. I'm sorry. I hope you'll enjoy it a bit. Also. This particular chapter was written ages ago but I wasn't exactly in the right light hearted mindset required for this series. 
> 
> So. Yeah. Apologies.

.  
.  
.  
****

 

 

**Four months ago**

****  
So. Naruto was confined for some medical attention. His chakra pathways were being monitored after that shit storm that was his mission. So, yeah. He was kind of stuck here.

His gown was itchy, the food was shit, and he couldn't even bail 'coz Tsunade was a mean old lady and made sure his legs were paralyzed with a few well-placed chakra needles.   
  
But it wasn’t all bad! The wonderful breeze, the numerous flowers and cards from his extremely doting admirers, the free ramen flowing in – life wasn’t so bad while confined in here.

  
  
“ _Dobe_! Listen to me!”

  
Naruto twitched, and wrinkled his nose as though there was a foul thing in the room. In fact, Naruto decided to put as much Snob and Jerk into his expression as possible (wasn’t hard, all he had to do was imagine stupid, fucking Sasuke’s face).

  
_“Stop ignoring me, you **fucking**  idiot!”  
_

  
Naruto kept the expression as much as his facial muscles would allow – unused as they were to such an expression. He still refused to turn towards the only other non-medical person in the room.   
  
He really didn't want to deal with Sasuke right now, so, instead, he ogled at the numerous medic nins parading about his room in their home base uniform. Tight, and sleek and - huh.  Since when were medical staff dressed like that? He didn’t quite remember there being so much cleavage there before…. Or were they actually following in Tsunade’s footsteps?

 

 _Hmmm_.  _Come to think of it, there were no... males. At all. Ah well!_

  
Like a switch, Naruto’s Snob expression fell as he intently decided to categorize the changes in the uniform. The closest nins in the vicinity noticed his admiration and tittered and peacocked, clearly ready to snatch themselves some action from a willing Konoha hero.  
  
Naruto threw them a grin he knew to be quite effective, charming and naughty, accompanied with some pec-flexing visible through his improperly donned hospital gown and revelled in the resulting chaos.  
  
He was _hot_ , and he knew he could drive almost _anyone_ , even Kaka-sensei, craaazy. Teehee. In fact,  _that_ particular fox was quite the ride.  _Quite the ride, indeed_.

  
“Ow, you BASTARD! The fuck you hit me for?!” Affronted, Naruto turned to spear his best friend with his new (practiced) Commander Glare and almost as soon as he did, shrunk back at the fury in Sasuke’s Sharingan-ed eyes.

  
“ _Oi_ , hey, t-teme, why dont we… er… turn off your Sharingan? See? No threat here…” A Sharingan-ed Uchiha should be handled with kid gloves. Approach with caution and all that.  

  
Naruto cleared his throat when all Sasuke did was move into his space and glare his Uchiha glare (thankfully, Sasuke decided glaring Naruto into submission didn't require further use of his doujutsu).

Naruto scooted far back on his bed (as much as his paralyzed legs would allow) as Sasuke leaned and loomed over him with one outstretched arm overhead while Sasuke’s other hand trailed his hand slowly over the column of Naruto’s tanned neck to rest gently, lovingly to cup Naruto’s jaw.  
  
Only for Sasuke to apply pressure like a clamp and tug roughly at Naruto’s face so they were perfectly eye-level with each other.  
  
Naruto whimpered almost pitifully and threw a glance at the suddenly silent audience outside. Briefly, he wondered why nobody was telling the Uchiha off (he was a patient, shouldn't they be protecting their patient??). And why were they just  _watching_? And taking... taking pictures?  
  
Sasuke tugged his face again for his attention. Naruto tensed further upon hearing the unmistakable Uchiha snarl.

  
“ _First_ you _ignore_ me. _Then_ you _flirt_ right in front of me?"

  
Naruto stared wide-eyed and almost felt guilty. Sure, Sasuke confessed his feelings to Naruto a few weeks ago – and again before Naruto's own last S-class mission where things got messy – and while both parties knew the feelings were (kind of) mutual, Naruto had yet to say what actions simply could not.  
  
He couldn’t say the words back.

He figured, why should he, when surely, Sasuke would want to go out and revive his Clan and _fuck that,_  because while Naruto was promiscuous, he was ever faithful in relationship and had absolute difficulty sharing. He would never, _never_  want to share his teme with some woman.

And besides. Sasuke could have anyone. Naruto was... Naruto was probably just a distraction. Or convenient. Even people beyond Konoha’s borders knew Naruto would go to great lengths for Sasuke, after all.  _Has gone_ to great lengths for Sasuke.   
  
But then, even if Sasuke was looking for something deeper, Naruto was still male. And as much as he wouldn’t mind carrying Uchiha babies with his female form (something Tsunade seriously wanted him to explore), fact was, he was slated for Hokage-ship, and… well, whoever heard of a preggers male Hokage? He would become Leaf’s icon and representative, and what country would take them seriously if he were waddling around in maternity clothes?

  
  
“You’re _ignoring_ me again,” Sasuke growled, which was at odds with the gentle circular motions his thumb made on the blonde’s cheek.

  
Naruto mentally shook his head to dislodge the stupid, heavy thoughts.  
  
Sullenly, Naruto grumbled his denial.

 

“Fuck you, teme. You know it’s impossible for me to ignore you. You've practically been the center of my world since we were twelve, you trippy bastard.”

 

Which was true. He just wanted to beat the Uchiha and prove himself. Then Sasuke went ahead and joined Orochimaru so hey, logical thing to do was chase the bastard down, yeah? So what if that bordered dangerously away from purely platonic territory?  
  
Sasuke froze. Then uncharacteristically,  _shyly_  lowered his gaze.  
  
Perplexed, Naruto looked on. _What did I say?_

  
“Teme, are you _blushing_?”

  
In response, the hand that still held the blonde’s face shoved hard until there was an unmistakable dent on the wall, distinctly Naruto-skull-sized.  
  
Sasuke snarled and his tomoe were spinning again and Naruto was at a loss as to what set him off this time. _What a bastard!_  
  
But somewhere at the back of his mind, Naruto’s own voice came floating out like unwanted commentary. _Yeah, and you're in love with a bastard_ _. You wouldn’t change him, ever._  
  
Sasuke growled. “Well? What’s got your mind so preoccupied? _Why're_  you ignoring me?”  
  
Naruto almost spouted a lie – since Sasuke was such a moody bitch today and Naruto didn’t want him to get on his case again about every little thing – but decided against it.

Because Naruto didn't lie to Sasuke. It just wasn't done.   
  
Bracing himself, Naruto flatly replied.

 

  
“I’m an equal opportunities kinda guy, Sasuke, did you expect me to just suddenly ignore women like that?”

 

  
Sasuke pushed off Naruto sharply. He clenched his fists. Bad enough Naruto slept with that damnable Sai, _and_ liked women, too.

“You're _such_ an opportunist, Naruto,” Sasuke sneered, “I almost didn’t expect that of you.”

  
Naruto saw the glint of hurt that Sasuke tried to hide, but he needed Sasuke to understand that he was bi, that Sasuke might be making a mistake, loving a man like Naruto, that perhaps women were better for Sasuke’s future, for Sasuke’s clan. That maybe Naruto wasn't what Sasuke needed, or wanted after all.  
  
But still. Deep down, he wanted Sasuke. He just… he just wanted Sasuke to be happy.

“Sasuke, I’m a pervert. Deal with it.”

  
Sasuke threw him a contemptuous glare that melted off into something sizzling as his eyes trailed from Naruto’s lips, to his neck, and down to his chest to his hard stomach. The sheet should’ve covered him completely but Naruto was feeling warm, and wore the gown with the opening at the front as a concession against just stripping himself bare.  
  
Naruto noticed the change in Sasuke’s eyes and felt himself grow hot. He could practically feel the flush.  
  
Inwardly Naruto rolled his eyes.  _Tch. Only Sasuke can play my body without lifting a finger.  
_  

“Really, now?” Sasuke neared Naruto again, this time, wickedly predator-like. In fact, it distinctly sounded like a challenge.

  
Naruto flushed some more, and perversely, felt and saw his nipples visibly tighten just as his stomach clenched into itself.  
  
Flustered, Naruto tried to bluster some space between them. And sometimes being a pervert worked wonders as a deterrent. 

  
“I – I’ve always had some hospital fantasies, y’know,” at Sasuke’s interested look, Naruto ploughed on. He absent-mindedly noticed the medical staff were eavesdropping. “I’ve always kinda fantasized about, um, a Doctor-Nurse thing… like… um, nurse uniforms, and, um… sex. Stuff like... stuff like that.” 

Honestly, Naruto was smoother than this. Swear.

By the end of his announcement, Naruto’s heart was beating fast. He had trouble getting the words out while being eyed like a piece of meat. He only ever admitted what he said out loud just now – and publicly – just to get some space between himself and Sasuke.  
  
And it... it backfired. Spectacularly.  
  
Sasuke was looking at him shrewdly, as though attempting to discern Naruto’s thoughts. Naruto gulped loudly when Sasuke’s eyes appeared to have cleared, finally figuring something out.  
  
His hand glided up the length of Naruto’s sheet-covered leg. Naruto fought the urge to skitter  _the hell away_.

“Tell me,” he said, his hand trailing higher, onto Naruto’s thigh. Again, there was that challenging tone, that tone guaranteed to needle Naruto into doing stupid things.

  
Naruto didn’t know what to do. People were watching and listening, and if he didn’t watch himself, his hospital blanket was going to tent _very soon_. He bit his lip. Naruto felt his face crumple as though he was going to start bawling his eyes out.

 _I'm screwed, aren't I?_  
  
.  
.  
.

Sakura was excited. Both of her boys were in the building. And though hospital visits weren’t supposed to be joyous occasions, well, it was the only way she could actually get to socialize these days.  
  
_And Sasuke-kun’s going to be there! CHA!  
_  
Sasuke would surely be there, though uninjured himself. He’d be visiting – even if only because Naruto was there.  
  
_Naruto_. Sakura slowed to a stop. She didn’t know what to feel about the guy.  
  
She used to find him intolerable. Then he grew up into this really dependable… _man_.

Over the year, Sakura turned to Naruto and looked to him as friend, confidante, and leader... yeah. Naruto was, well. He was a man now.

  
And lately, she kind of noticed him more; and noticed _herself_ when she would actually check Naruto out. She didn’t understand why her mouth would dry or why her eyes would suddenly remain riveted upon Naruto’s form.  
  
The feelings only intensified when both Sasuke and Naruto were within her sights – and, as annoying as it was, where one was, the other followed.

There was an unshakable bond there. Sakura lightly smacked herself. She didn’t want to think about what that could possibly mean, especially after knowing Naruto was an equal opportunity guy.  
  
Again, somehow, the thought of Naruto in a sexual light sent a zing up her spine.  
  
She sped across the hospital to find Naruto’s room. Then there was a sudden source of killing intent that flared to life then died down almost as fast.  
  
_No doubt Naruto did something to piss Sasuke-kun off.  
_  
And what she found there was, quite honestly, the catalyst for her new obsession.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Upon arriving at Naruto’s assigned room, Sakura frowned at the number of women swarming the door.  
  
_Tch. Sasuke’s fan girls, no doubt. Like they’d ever get a chance with him!  
_  
Incensed, Sakura was just about to tell them off, when something curious reached her ears.

  
  
_“They’re **so** hot. And Uzumaki-san’s just lying there. Taking it!”_

 _  
“Ahn, I want to ride him - ride them both! And look, is Uchiha-san really… rubbing Uzumaki-san?”_ _  
_ _  
_

_“Oh, they're so lovely.”_ _  
_

  
Having heard enough, Sakura elbowed her way through only to stop abruptly in her tracks.  
  
Her precious Sasuke-kun was… he was being seductive, with an utterly predatory mien – and his focus was entirely directed at Naruto!  
  
Sasuke-kun, as far as Sakura knew in all her life as a devoted Fan Girl, never, _never_ looked at anyone that way.

And maybe what kept her from sobbing like a heartbroken little girl after numerous rejections was the very high possibility of Sasuke being, well, asexual. Or something.  
  
(Traitorously, her mind supplied the numerous occasions when Naruto and Sasuke-kun would duke it out in the training fields, when they would level such passionate gazes at eachother. Perhaps she knew all about this subconsciously. She just didn’t want to accept it.)  
  
Her heart pinched, and she was so ready to tear them apart – she couldn’t stand the look of absolute focus from her Sasuke-kun on someone else.  
  
But again, she was stopped, this time, by Sasuke-kun’s words – and, god, his voice, she had never heard him speak that way.

  
  
“Tell me,” Sasuke-kun softly demanded. Sakura felt a shiver work its way through her. She didn’t want to say that Sasuke-kun purred, because that would mean that he purred at _Naruto_.

  
Subsequently, she saw that Naruto was just engrossed in Sasuke as Sasuke was in him.  
  
She saw how Naruto’s manly throat swallowed, and how his broad, golden-tan chest almost heaved in breaths; she saw how Naruto’s powerful, muscled arms fidgeted and moved to rest his strong, large hands upon his abdomen. Her eyes trailed down the line of his strong stomach to the fine golden hairs leading down below the hospital sheet.  
  
She saw his blue, blue, blue, electric eyes. They contained such heat, that between Sasuke-kun and himself, they could probably light a spark in the space that separated them.  
  
Sakura was feeling exceedingly hot under the collar.  
  
Then her eyes fixated on her Sasuke-kun’s hand. It was not as large as Naruto’s, but it was graceful and pale. More importantly, it was on Naruto’s thigh, perilously inching inwards and up. Sakura swallowed at the same time Naruto’s breathing loudly hitched.

  
  
“Go on, Naruto,” Sasuke-kun coaxed. “Tell me about your fantasies. What exactly about the Doctor-Nurse scenario turns you on?”

  
She felt like she didn’t want to see this. There was something undeniable between them that ripped her heart to shreds – just at the same time as it awakened something else within her.  
  
Because no matter how world-shattering having Sasuke-kun pay _that_ sort of attention to Naruto was, it was also, undeniably, unquestionably, irrefutably, _hot_.

(And perhaps Sakura wasn't all that surprised that Sasuke-kun was, um, devouring Naruto with his gaze.)  
  
Two of the most powerful men in Fire Country – in fact, probably across all of the Shinobi Nations – two of the most desired, were – Sakura’s breathing shallowed – cleanly getting hot and heavy, polluting the hospital room with their sexual tension.  
  
Enraptured, Sakura licked her lips to watch on. Already, she was somewhat converted. Perhaps it was because she knew deep down Sasuke would only ever give Naruto the time of the day?

  
  
“Sasuke,” Naruto growled, “What are you doing?”

 

Sakura saw how Naruto’s eyes lidded as his eyes fixated on Sasuke-kuns hand (just as Sakura’s own eyes did) as it rubbed slow, circles on Naruto’s thigh.  
  
Sasuke-kun’s lips twitched. She saw his eyes slant briefly towards their captivated audience and Sakura somehow knew he was doing this on purpose. It almost seemed like he was… staking his claim, like he was challenging _both_ Naruto and their observers.

Well, fine, for now, Sakura didn’t mind, so long as she could watch.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
Sasuke remained silent, waiting on Naruto to answer him. Knowing this already, Naruto caved despite the seeming turmoil in his eyes.

“I think, it would be more accurate to call it a Naughty Short Skirt Nurse scenario, teme.” Sasuke hmm-ed as his hand moved to rub up and down on the inside of Naruto’s thigh.

  
Naruto was distracted for a bit, then continued on. “I was, um, I like short skirts, and, nurses have, like, really short ones…”

  
Sasuke stopped and glanced at him sharply. “ _Skirts_. You like _short skirts_. On _women_?” His fingers added pressure upon Naruto’s thigh that had him whimpering.

“N-not… necessarily? ” Naruto was embarrassed for having said this out loud, knowing the hospital’s attendants were watching them closely. “I mean, not necessarily w-women.” Good god, he wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality, but saying it like that made him seem like a super pervert.

He felt all sorts of conflicted, since he didn’t really mind being seen as occasionally perverted anyway. Sasuke was just playing him like a fucking flute.  
  
Looking up into Sasuke’s eyes, Naruto could discern a pleased glint. Like Naruto did something right. The pressure on his thigh lightened up, rubbing slow, soothing circles. Naruto swallowed as fingertips lightly brushed against his balls in their circular rubbing.  
  
Sasuke prompted him to continue. He chose to sit on the bed, invasive and intent, leaning over Naruto like some damn vampire. Naruto’s eyes were suddenly drawn to Sasuke’s other hand as Sasuke imitated the motion of the hand caressing Naruto’s thigh on himself. Then Sasuke added a little something for himself as his fingers inconspicuously cupped himself so the others would not see.  
  
_What the fuck am I getting into?_ Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke was doing this on purpose. Sasuke was seducing him and Naruto was helpless to deny him.  
  
Bravely, Naruto ripped his sight away from the fingers on Sasuke’s crotch to stare defiantly in his eyes instead.

“I don’t mind who wears it. I just like short skirts.” Naruto rolled his eyes. It was kind of hard to explain to a gay, formerly asexual man, the sexiness of short skirts.

  
Sasuke smirked infuriatingly. Naruto ignored them. “What’s so wonderful about _short_ skirts, Naruto? Easy access? You slob.”

  
Naruto’s eyes glazed lightly when Sasuke’s fingers on him moved upwards to molest his abdomen. The fingers then dipped under the blanket and the lapels of his gown to rest there. Looking at Sasuke’s other hand showed it was still actively caressing Sasuke’s, erm, crotch.  
  
Sasuke pinched him on the sensitive skin of his abdomen.

  
  
“Hey – !”

  
“Continue, tell me about your fantasy – and don’t leave out any details. I’ll know if you lie.”

  
Naruto wanted to push him away and beat the bastard up, but – but he was just so… ok, fine, he was turned on.

It was impossible to ignore the fucking hard-on under the hospital sheet, and he was pissed because, _motherfucking son of a fucking bitch, he hasn’t even done shit to me and I’m already fucking hard._

 _  
_  
A bit angry, Naruto glared weakly at Sasuke. “Why the fuck do you want to know anyway, huh, bastard?”

  
Sasuke huffed and grabbed Naruto’s hand and laid it upon Sasuke’s own thigh, just as perilously high as Sasuke did to Naruto’s own thigh. Even more so, in fact, as Naruto’s fingertips were brushing against something decidedly hard and… and…

  
“Just tell me, Naruto. I want to know how you like to be pleased.” Sasuke turned heated eyes challengingly at Naruto.

 

Naruto swallowed loudly and drummed his fingers anxiously on Sasuke thigh.

He was being played!

He was being played and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He let it happen because it was Sasuke, and at the same time he couldn't possibly stop whatever was happening because, because, well, it was  _Sasuke._  
  
Faintly, they both heard a familiar gasp by the door, but as usual, they were too engrossed in their own little world. Their relationship was built on rivalry and competition, on training harder to be better, on survival and mutual investment on the other’s well-being.

It shouldn't be a surprise that this turned into some sort of twisted, sexually tense competition as well.  
  
Naruto could stop this immediately, he knew how, and he knew Sasuke would respect the space Naruto could have demanded.

But that might mean that Naruto didn’t feel as strongly as Sasuke did. That he didn’t feel at all. And though he wanted Sasuke to be happy, to find a sweet wife he could come home to and rebuild his clan with, at the same time, he wanted the world to know that he would do just about _anything_ for Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
_Because, dammit, at least one person out there has to know that I freaking feel for the littlest Uchiha!_  
  
He didn’t quite know what the point of this whole thing was but… fine, he’d meet Sasuke’s challenge head on. Sasuke’s fingers trailed all over the skin covered by the sheet and clothes, lightly combing Naruto’s roughened pubic hair.  
  
Naruto gulped. He drew a ragged breath and threw a glance at Sakura who decided to shove away their audience.  
  
The dispersing audience gave him the confidence to carry on. He felt like he confessing his feelings to someone, even if he was just narrating a fantasy or two. And, well, confession-vibes in consideration, nobody wants to confess stuff in public. Well. _Usually_.  
  
He gripped Sasuke’s thigh almost bruisingly, inching higher until his fingers reached the junction of thigh and crotch.

  
  
“I like thinking that… um, on women, when they’re aroused, they drip like honey down their thighs, right? Or like… when... when a man cums inside a woman, their combined fluids just… slide down…. And, seeing that slickness is easiest when the skirt is damn short, and it kind of, k-kind of makes me want to put my dick in, just to feel how hot, and wet, and how easily it slides in….”

  
Sasuke appeared to merely peer contemplatively at Naruto, but the fingers kneading Naruto's thigh flexed painfully. Naruto watched Sasuke watch _him_ , and then Naruto caught the slight swallow Sasuke’s throat made.  
  
Sasuke’s fingers trailed steadily along the V of Naruto’s hips. “And on men?”

“Kind of… kind of the same thing. Except… with men, things aren’t supposed to go in, y’know? So you have to, uh, prepare.”

Sasuke hummed in agreement. His eyes grew brighter, though, and the hand he placed on himself started to move more conspicuously, cupping himself firmly, then releasing, then cupping himself again, jostling and re-arranging the flesh encased within.  
  
Naruto felt like crying. All his noble intentions, all the happiness he wanted Sasuke to take for himself, all that was slowly being washed away. He was so fucking aroused, and Sasuke knew, without a doubt that Naruto was _at the very least_ , attracted to Sasuke.  
  
And Sasuke was going to take advantage of that at-the-very-least-attraction that Naruto clearly had for him.  
  
And Naruto? Naruto was seeing just how intent Sasuke was on him. It was why he was in the hospital in the first place. Sasuke thought he’d take the final blow for Naruto, and Naruto, being especially learned in the ways of the Uchiha, understood this and took the blow that Sasuke was supposed to take _for_ him. It was a convoluted fucked-up mess.  
  
_It was devotion._  
  
So here he was, with his chakra a bit messed up, still very, goddamn aroused, and completely cornered.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Sasuke was hard. The dobe just knew how to put him in a state of hardness in, like, _zero_ seconds flat.  
  
He watched Naruto steady himself. If only Naruto wasn’t so damn skittish (and he finally figured out that Naruto was kind of – and here, Sasuke made an effort not to laugh – scared, but that he definitely wanted Sasuke, for how could one man chase another for years and not feel anything?) he’d have fucked the boy into compliance. Sasuke’s dick twitched.  
  
Sasuke knew that they should have some sort of slow, sweet courtship, but Naruto was different. He was wrapped up in his own shell of self-sacrifice and feelings of unworthiness that only Sasuke’s own selfishness could break. Besides. Theirs was a rather down and dirty, and incredibly physical relationship.  
  
So for now, Sasuke decided to forego the potential fluff, and go straight down to the nitty gritty. Naruto was as stubborn as a mule when it came to something he perceived as someone else’s own good.

  
“With men… um… see, there are lots of pretty boys out there, Sasuke-teme. Kind of like you, and sometimes, they’re even prettier.”

Sasuke raised a brow at that. He didn’t exactly like being called a pretty boy, but when Naruto makes them part of his fantasy, he didn’t like there being pretty boys _other_ than himself (he was a possessive bastard like that, he admits it).

  
“And, see, sometimes I imagine them in women’s clothing. With… panties on… and sometimes, maybe stockings?”

  
Sasuke detested women’s clothing, but… with the way Naruto’s eyes suddenly glazed over, he felt that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Honestly though, Sasuke thinks he’d be up for anything so long as he didn’t have to share Naruto.  
  
Sasuke was kind of finding Naruto adorable right now with the stuttering and the definite hardness under the sheet, and –

  
“… then I’d imagine I have this pretty boy on my arm, and we were in public, and nobody can tell the dude on my arm’s an actual dude and… um… I’d slip a finger in. Or two. I’d slowly pump them in, and the guy will have to hang on to me ‘cause his legs are prolly gonna be shaky and stuff. And nobody can tell, even if we were standing right in the middle of a busy street.”  
  
_Say what now?_

  
Sasuke blinked and turned wide eyes towards his dobe and realized the stupid blond was getting into the fantasy as his eyes completely glazed over and his voice started growing in confidence, with a tinge of command and, and – here was the side that Sasuke only heard of, the side of Naruto that was so utterly in-control, and so sexually dominant.  
  
Looking down, Sasuke’s eyebrows shot high up to his hairline when the dobe’s hand started kneading his thigh and deliberately skirting Sasuke’s genitals. He watched as the hand skimmed his hip to wrap about an ass-cheek on the opposite side of Sasuke’s molested thigh. Unconsciously Naruto's powerful grip pulled Sasuke in closer.  
  
Naruto’s voice grew deeper, and there was a dominant air about him that was hard to ignore.  
  
“And when he’s all loose and wet, I was thinking of parking a toy in there. I’d gradually turn up the dial, then I’d make him walk with me, parade him around and generally let the world see him cling on me, flushed and shaky, and a moaning mess. Maybe they’d see my hand go up his skirt and people will think we’re dirty, but that the girl – who was actually a boy, you know – in my arms loved it. Then maybe we’d sit on a bench in public, except he’d be sitting on me. And the skirt will cover the fact that he’s sitting on my dick. Yeah. Then I’d fuck him so slowly, nobody will know there's a cock in his ass. And maybe I’ll cum in him, then put back the toy to plug in the cum.”

  
Sasuke’s breath was shallow and he didn’t bother hiding the fact that he was fisting his own cock in his trousers. Naruto had a dirty mouth on him.

Naruto’s filthy words were slowly short-circuiting his brain. Naruto didn’t notice. But Sasuke noticed that their pink-haired teammate was watching from behind the divider she placed and she in turn noticed Sasuke’s blatant masturbation.  
  
Sasuke was so turned on, and barely anything happened. He watched as Naruto unconsciously slipped his hand inside his gown to slowly pump himself.

Sasuke gasped and bit his lip.  
  
Sasuke just couldn’t take it anymore. Here was the ultimate object of his affections, his lust, and Naruto was masturbating before Sasuke’s very eyes. Somewhere behind him, he heard Sakura searching for tissue to stuff up her nose.  
  
“Then, if I’m feeling a bit sadistic, maybe I won’t let him come. I’ll let him walk with a hard on, and the panties will keep it tightly hidden under the skirt. And when he begs enough for it, I’ll probably suck him off somewhere – _woah, Sasuke_!”

  
Sasuke was a predator, and he was capable of great patience. But when his meal was laid out so enticingly before him, he just totally, lost his mind. He ignored Naruto’s flailing limbs and startled yelp as he ripped Naruto’s gown open and away to expose the treat he so wanted to feast on.  
  
And with unerring accuracy, Sasuke’s salivating, starved mouth slipped Naruto’s cock in and sucked his soul out.  
  
From a slight distance, he could hear Sakura’s shocked gasp. He ignored her and set his mind to drawing Naruto’s essence out.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Sakura gasped so loud, that if it weren’t for the obscene slurping sounds Sasuke-kun was making with his mouth, they’d probably have heard her.  
  
She watched Sasuke-kun swallow Naruto down; watched Naruto flail awkwardly. He obviously tried to get away but his legs were no good, and despite himself, he eventually started thrusting his hips to meet Sasuke-kun’s mouth.  
  
Naruto was wailing, “Please, Sasuke, _oh_ , Sasuke, _we shouldn’t be doing this_!”

  
Sakura bit her lip, enjoying the helpless, lustful look Naruto sported. Like he was in too much pleasure to function properly. Like, if Naruto had the freedom, he’d fuck and pound into someone without care. But that right now, Naruto was absolutely helpless to the pleasure given to him.  
  
She brought shaky fingers to her lips to prevent from making sounds that would surely interrupt them. She wanted to see this through to the end.  
  
Sasuke-kun did not stop his relentless assault.

Naruto was powerless against a determined Uchiha.

  
  
“ _Please_ , Sasuke, didn’t you want to rebuild your clan? A-and, oh,  _oh_ , Sasuke, _nggh_ , I don’t want t-to be your-r _toy_ – I don't wanna be _the other woman_ !”

  
Sakura watched with labored breathing as Naruto’s eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open to release a low growl before he glowed a fearsome red, abruptly raising Sakura's hair on end, and somehow broke Tsunade-sensei’s paralysis to lay feet flat on the bad, to piston his hips and fuck Sasuke-kun’s mouth.  
  
She just kept on watching silently as Sasuke allowed his mouth to be used, up to the point where Naruto came violently and Sasuke-kun swallowed up his cum.  
  
Naruto lay exposed and tired on the bed, vulnerable and helpless to the kiss Sasuke-kun imposed upon him. From her position, she could see Sasuke-kun doing something odd, something  _erotic_. She watched him _feed_ Naruto the remnants of his seed.  
  
He bent down again to lick at the tip of Naruto’s penis a last time (causing Naruto to whimper at his cock’s sensitivity). (Also, interestingly enough, Naruto's penis, though less energetic, did not completely flag into softness.)  
  
And when they were done, Sasuke-kun gave another kiss, this time on Naruto’s forehead and rested tender eyes upon him.

  
“You’re such an idiot,” Sasuke-kun said. “You actually thought that?”

  
Sakura could hear the exasperation and the huge smile in his voice. “And here I was starting to think my feelings weren’t mutual!”

  
Sasuke-kun let out a delighted laugh just as Naruto cracked a single eye open, grumbling about bastard Uchiha.

  
“You’re an idiot, Uzumaki. At least now I know I can pursue you with _some_ hope of success.”

  
Naruto rested an arm against his eyes. He was clearly tearing up over there.

  
Finally, Naruto barely managed to plaintively croak, “What about the babies, Sasuke?”

  
For not the first time that Sakura’s seen, Naruto managed to completely baffle Sasuke-kun. “Dobe, what the hell are you babbling about now?”

  
Naruto fiercely flung his arm out and petulantly demanded, “Uchiha babies, you bastard! What about your clan?!”

  
From her corner, Sakura wondered if maybe Sasuke-kun would suddenly push Naruto away. Fleetingly, and curiously half-heartedly, she wondered if she still had a chance.  
  
But then all Sasuke-kun did was smirk at the blonde.

  
  
“ _I’ll_ carry them,” Sasuke-kun stated simply, albeit, with a wicked smile.

  
Sakura turned expectant eyes onto Naruto, eager to see what he would do. “Just like that?” Naruto blubbered.

  
  
Sasuke-kun shrugged and watched with Sharingan-ed eyes as Naruto grew large and stiff again with his words. (Sasuke blinked.  _So it as actually true that Naruto had no refractory period. Interesting.)_

 

“Naruto, I’ve already talked about this with Tsunade-sama. After dreaming about you fucking me – at the ramen stand, at the training grounds, even as a _woman_ , well, I just had to find out if your cum – erm – I mean't your sperm could be put to good use. Then we could have a family. We could build a small army, and trust me, I’ve read that it was possible, dobe. Then when you become Hokage wouldn’t it be wonderful having the Hokage residence filled with the sounds of our children? Or perhaps the sounds of our love-making?”

“It-it’ll hurt, and what about missions, Sasuke? You've never been a woman for so long! And why the hell is your Sharingan on?” Naruto demanded, though he visibly had to fight against palming himself at Sasuke-kun’s words.

  
Sasuke-kun waved a dismissive hand, “A surrogate will do well enough if needed, and I can still do missions. We'll cross that bridge when we get there.”

  
Then Sasuke-kun leered. “Also, I’m simply committing to memory how I managed to get you to finally _submit_  to me.” He also gave a pointed glance at Naruto’s hard-again, spit-slicked penis. “And it looks like the idea of fucking me on every available surface seems to appeal to you, doesn’t it?”

Sasuke-kun stood to leave the room and Naruto tried to follow on weak legs. “Teme, _where do you think you’re going?! And where the hell did you learn to give head like that?!”_

  
Sakura watched as her apparently very gay Sasuke-kun turned and nearly bled from the nose again when she saw his raging boner.

  
  
“I need to go take care of this, idiot. Look what you do to me.” Naruto gaped and reached again for Sasuke-kun as the Uchiha cupped his crotch.

 

“Then come here, you turd! _I’ll_ take care of it! _I'll take care of it!_ ”

  
Sasuke-kun teasingly danced out of Naruto’s reach. “I don’t think so. ”

  
Then as he was halfway out the door, he suddenly turned to eye Sakura’s and the other nurses' half-hidden forms (causing her to freeze in fright) then ignored her to send Naruto a parting shot.

  
“And, Naruto,” Sasuke-kun had on the most perverted leer Sakura had seen so far and said, “I don’t mind wearing a skirt or dressing like a girl on our dates. So long as _I’m_ the only pretty boy you fantasize about. And I don’t mind being fucked slowly in public with no one the wiser.”

  
  
Sakura looked on as he gleefully observed Naruto’s flushed face, deriving a sort of sadistic pleasure from riling the blond up. “After all, in one of _my_ fantasies, you fuck me slowly in public, so slow, we look like we’re just standing – or sitting – really close. Sometimes, I don't even get to cum. Other times, your spend just _drips_ down my thighs.”

  
Sasuke-kun triumphantly eyed the raging boner Naruto had yet to cover up. He obviously revelled in the panting breaths of the blonde. “And maybe, I’ll even walk around with a vibrator up my ass. Sounds good, huh?”

  
  
Naruto dazedly nodded.

  
“Well, ja!” Sasuke-kun did an utterly out of character jaunty wave and made a completely unnecessary running leap from the door to the window outside. Sakura idly wondered it if it was for the purpose of flashing Naruto Sasuke-kun’s package.  
  
Now only stuck with an oblivious Naruto in the room, Sakura fought the urge to watch him violently masturbate and stealthily made her way out.  
  
Her heart broke at that moment, but at the same time, it was remade somehow. She definitely felt her heart shatter with a lancing pain, but soon after, she felt like she was free. Like she was enlightened. Like she didn’t have to suffer from the pain of constant rejection.  
  
It helped that deep down she already knew she had no chance, and that Sasuke would never look at anyone who wasn’t Naruto (even if outside of romance).  
  
But she was still confused. She needed to understand – and understand just why she was so turned on by the sight of these two men loving each other.  
  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> UGHhhhhhh. Guys. Guys, I'm sorry. But I don't want to re-write it because I'm so tired of this chapter. But I HAVE to upload it. 
> 
> Ah fuck it.
> 
> Either you hate it or you don't. *Dying whale noises*


End file.
